Discovered Ice
by Felixlover
Summary: Emily Black is many things. A coward is not one of them. She has many friends, and many enemies. But she doesn't know that yet. She will be tested many times. An avengers/TASM will not follow the movies. Peter/OC Harry/OC. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC AND THE PLOT!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness, pain, cold. Those three things kept running through my head. It's been this way for the last four days. At least, I think it has. I had stopped counting. Stopped asking. All I could fell was cold. Then, there was light.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone. So I just recently saw the second amazing spidy. And he's gonna be in the second avengers. So this is my brillian plan. Please review<strong>

**-Felixlover **


	2. Liquid Nitrogen

**Ch.1 **

When I woke up, I was covered with a thin sheet, and was lying on a metal cot. I sat up slowly, my head was pounding. I ran through all the basics in my head. My name was Emily Black, I'm 20 years old, my best friend is Gwen Stacy. Wait, was. She was. Until my ex killed her. Just to get to spiderman. I sat all the way up, holding the sheet to my naked body. I wasn't cold though. No, in all honesty, I felt warm. Too warm. I looked down and saw frozen nitrogen on the ground. I stared at it for a few seconds, then I looked up when the door opened. It was Harry's personal assistant, Felicia. "Well at least they sent a girl in." I croaked, wrapping the hospital gown that was thrown at me, around my very thin body. She then took out a small poket knife, and grabbed my hand. She slashed it across my palm and I hissed. Then I realized that the door had been left wide open. I grabbed the knife out of her hand flipped onto her back, and slit her throat. I watched her fall with guilt, but it was quickly replaced whe I realized she was the one who would come and turn the temperature up every day. So instead of leaving the ward guilty I felt immensely happy.

* * *

><p>I ran through Oscorp like a mouse would run through a maze. But after endless antagonizing minutes, I got out. I sprinted towards the largest building in New York. The Stark tower. I hoped my godfather was there. Deciding that I would never get there on foot I called a taxi. The drive there took less than two minutes, but by the time we got there I was shivering and exhausted. The driver looked back to collect his pay, but said,"Go fast kid." I stumbled out of the cab and lurched towards the door. I got all the way up to the bar floor, and stumbled out of the elevator. Seven pairs of eyes turned to me, but it was the seventh pair that shocked me. "Peter?" I whispered,"Help." then I blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up again I was on a couch, in fluffy pajamas. Everyone was looking at me in worry. "Em, what happened to you?" I looked Peter strait in the eye. "Well, it all started when Harry killed Gwen. I had tried to run to you, but Harry grabbed me from behind. He then put a rag over my mouth and I was knocked out cold. I was shut in an air tight room, they pumped liquid nitrogen in twenty four seven. And now I'm a freak." they shook their heads. "You just look different, you will always be the same Em." I tripped to a mirror. My olive skin had turned deathly pale, my pitch black hair went to striking white, but what the biggest difference was, was my eyes. My brown-red eyes had changed into a bright violet. The reason they were so noticeable though, was thrib right red ring around the irises. My eyes looked like a fire. A purple and red fire. "Well I guess this means I get to kill Harry, right?"<p> 


	3. What powers?

AN: hey every one. To the two guest reviews. I heard that spiderman was going to be in thesecond Avengers by my uncle, who works with Sony. I also watched the trailer. And to the "interesting" is that a good or a bad interesting. So do you like it people? This will be a Peter/OC story.

**Character description:**

** Emmalline Black:**

** A twenty year old girl. She was olive skinned, with black hair, and red brown eyes. Until she was kidnapped by Oscorp, and put into a room that they pumped in. She was effected, and she is now an platinum blonde, with violet eyes that have a blood red ring on the outside of the irises. Her skin is pale. **

** Peter Parker: **

** Andrew Garfield people. Andrew Garfield.**

** Harry Osborn:**

** Dane DeHaan.**

** Tony Stark:**

**Robert Downey Jr.**

** Steve Rogers:**

** Chris Evans.**

** Thor:**

** Chris Hemsworth **

** Loki:**

** Tom Hiddleston **

** Clint Barton:**

** Jeremy Renner**

** Natasha Romenoff:**

** Scarlett Johansson **

** Bruce Banner:**

** Mark Ruffalo.**

** Selvig:**

** Stellan Skarsgård.**

** Pepper:**

** Gwyneth Paltrow**

** Jarvis:**

** Paul Bettany **

** Jane Foster:**

** Natalie Portman **

** Gwen Stacy:**

** Emma Stone **

* * *

><strong><strong>

Story playlist:

**1. Impossible- Shonettel **

**2. Titanium- Madilan Bailey **

**3. Who are you- fifth harmony**

** Devil Within- Digital Daggers**

**5. Hurricane 2.0- 30 seconds to mars**

**6. Someone else- Miley Cyres**

**7. My give a damns busted- JoDee Macina**

* * *

><p><strong>So if I'm missing anyone I'm sorry. But I'm sticking to what I have. This is only my second fic, so be nice. I don't take flames, at all. You will regret flaming. I promise you, I'm not afraid to flame back. I am going to replace the chapters I have with edited versions, but my beta hasn't gotten back to me, so if anyone wants to beta for me, it would be much appreciated. Enjoy this chapter.<br>**

* * *

><p><p>

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel in my hair. I had my black ripped skinny jeans, with a spaghetti strap tank with a leather jacket over with cuts in the arms. My stiletto knee high boots were over my jeans. My entire outfit was black. My now white hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. I walked down the stairs and turned into the dining room. "JARVIS, where is every one?" "They are in the living room, miss Black." I grabbed an apple, and walked over to the living room. Every one was sitting down watching Divergent. Everyone except Peter, Stark, and Bruce. "Hey." Thor turned. "Friend of Peter! Welcome, come sit and watch the moving pictures." (**AN: sorry, I really can't do Thor.)** "Thanks Thor, but could you tell me where Peter is, I need to talk to him." I felt an arm wrap around my abdomen. I threw my elbow back, but it was caught by a hand. I smiled and leaned into the person who was holding me. Only Peter had those reflexes. "Hey, you okay." I nodded. He let go and we sat down on the love seat.

* * *

><p>When the movie ended we all sat there and talked. None of us noticed the door open. "Emily?" I went silent. I could feel all the blood drain out of my face. I turned slowly to the door, and stood up. Looking at the man standing in the doorway. "Daddy?" I whispered. I surged forward and threw my arms around him. "My little Emily. My little girl." he said, stroking my hair. He let go and we got out of the doorway. We looked back and everyone had a bewildered look on their face. "Maybe we should explain, huh Em?" I nodded. Me and Bruce walked over to the couch. He sat there and I went back to Peter's lap.<p>

"When Emily was little, her parents left her on my doorstep. At first I took her to an orphanage, and I would visit her every day, when she went into high school, I adopted her. When the...other guy appeared, she went to live with her best friend, Gwen Stacy. Then Dr. Conner turned into the giant lizard, Loki attacked, then electro went crazy, and Harry Osborn...killed Gwen. Then my little Emily got kidnapped by Oscorp. And here we are." Everyone was silent. Then we all started laughing. Our live's were so strange. I reached out to grab my glass of water, but when I brought it up to my mouth, the water was frozen. I dropped the glass in shock. Peter reached to clean it up and drew back cussing. "Shit, it's hot." I reached over to grab it, and I looked at him like he was crazy. "It's not hot. I don't know why you thought it was." I cleaned it up, and went back to the living room, but when I went to sit, my leg brushed up against the table and it froze, then shattered. I freaked out

backing up to the wall. I stopped before I hit the wall. "What's going on?" I whispered. I was scared. Peter had a thoughtful look on his face. "Max became Electro because he was overexposed to electricity, right? That must have been what Oscorp was testing. If an overexposure can alter a persons DNA. And it must have worked for you. You have control over nitrogen. " I shook my head frantically. "No they did the exact same thing to another person, but when they brought the person out of the room, the person had turned black with frostbite. (AN: no offense intended) When the person was touched, they broke apart. I still remember the glassy eyes, and his head rolling towards me." Stark looked at me in interest. "So why did it work for you?" I shrugged, confused. I reached out and touched a pillow, and nothing happened. I sat down on peters lap with caution, and relaxed when nothing happened.

* * *

><p><p>

I sat in my bed an hour later strumming my guitar.

"Shining through the darkness

Just another night

And nobody believes you

Nobody believes you can

Believes you can break through

Break through the darkness

But you just gotta

Believe you

Believe you can

rise above

I just have to break through the doubts

And know that it'll be okay

And rise above the shouts and terror

I just have to believe I can

Believe I can let go of the past

and rise above the shouts and terror

And believe I can let go of the past

You have a brain to old for your body

You've been through more pain

A girl you age should have had to go through

They call you obsessive

but can they really blame you

After all you've been through

Nobody believes you

Believes you can break through the darkness

But you just gotta believe you can

Rise above

I just have to break through the doubts

And know that it'll be okay

And rise above the shouts and terror

I just have to believe I can

Believe I can let go of the past

and rise above the shouts and terror

And believe I can let go of the past

I just have to be myself

Prove to the world I'm not that little girl anymore

I wish I could go back in time

Tell myself I will forever be innocent

I'll never lose the love and hope

Or the gleam in my eyes

I just have to be myself

How do I be myself

How can I be myself

I just have to break through the doubts

And know that it'll be okay

And rise above the shouts and terror

I just have to believe I can

Believe I can let go of the past

and rise above the shouts and terror

And believe I can let go of the past

I know now I can break through the doubts

I know now that it'll be okay

I can rise above the shouts and terror

I know I can

I know I can let go of the past

I can rise above the shouts and terror

And I know now that I can let go of the past"

I ended the song I was singing and looked up, everyone was looking at me. I smiled shyly. "It's just something I wrote." Peter walked over to the drums and sat down. "Leaving again?" I nodded. I walked over to the piano and started playing.

"A girl wakes up to the sirens

She looks up at the shadows

She knows what's going on

She packs up

Try's not to cry

But then throws up

The tears clogged in her throat.

Shes leaving again

but this time it's worse

Cause this place didn't care

Is trust so much to ask for

Is love to much to ask for

She just wanted to be loved

She just wanted a home

She comes to the conclusion

That she's better alone

She jumps up

Sensing regret in the air

Realizes something is wrong

Looks at the shadows again

Gets into the car

Drive up to another home

Step up to her new house

She looks back

Shes picked up by her new dad

Shes leaving again

but this time was worse

Because this place actually cared

Living here the rest of her life

She knows that

Trust is so much to ask for

Love is to much to ask for

She is told she is loved

She is told she has a home

But she still believes

She's better alone

Her first love gave her up

Said she was obsessive

Tore her up

Cause she loved so much

Gave her soul

Save her now

She can't get over him

Is love a curse

It seems to hate her

I'm never leaving again

But it will always be worse

How can I ever gain back that trust

When I've lied so much

To protect myself and those around me

They say they love me

But now love is to much to ask for

How is it that all I've done

And all I've said

Ive been so many chances

And I keep screwing up

So many chances

And still love remains

I'm never leaving again

Until I'm older

It's hell until I can

I've lied to much

For them to love me

Theirs lies that they do

Cut like knives

The scars to prove it

I'm better off alone."

Me and Peter finished the song. We looked at each other and smiled, we had written that song for Uncle Ben, and Gwen. The rest of the team was staring at us in shock. I shrugged. "It's nothing." I stood up and walked over to my bed."I'm going to crash. Goodnight guys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey everyone, so what did you think? I really did write those songs. The first one is Rise Above[Let Go], the second is Leaving Again. Review please. Please please please. Review. Bye. <strong>

** –Felixlover**


	4. After the dream and before the storm

After the Dream and Before the Storm

When I woke up the next morning, I had a pounding headache. I had a dream that Harry was after us. After me again. Then I saw Gwen falling. Her back hit the floor. I splashed water on my face. Then I looked up in the mirror and saw Harry's face in the mirror. I screamed. "What, what happened?!" Peter said as he ran in. But Harry had disappeared. I shook my head, and we walked out of the bathroom. When we got to the living room, Peter steered me to the love seat. Everyone was circled around the table and there was a letter on the table. "It's for you." I nodded a Steve, making sure he knew I heard him. I picked up the letter and started to read out loud.

_Dear Emily,_

_I am not positive on why you thought you could escape. We weren't finished with you, you belong to us. Did you really think you were safe. Come on cupcake, you know better than that. You have three days. You can come to us willingly, or we will rip Manhattan apart looking for you. Even though we know where you are. So choose, you, or the city. If you don't appear in three days, the first person to go will be Dustin, and we would want your brother to get hurt because of you. Would we? You can't escape me. Not now, not ever. Three day. Or else. _

_ -Harry _

I was shaking uncontrollably by the time I finished reading the letter. He had threatened the city, my brother. I had to go. I stood up and was pulled back down by Peter. "No, you aren't going. The Avengers can protect the city. I can too." I gasped, and struggled against Peter's arms. "No, no. We have to get her. She's in trouble." "Everyones safe. Don't wor-" I cut him off, "Aunt May Peter! We have to get Aunt May!" I turned around and his jaw set. He got up and threw me on the love seat, then shot spiderwebs at me. "What the hell!" I shouted, "How did you? PARKER!" I shouted at him. He jumped out of the window and I screamed, struggling to get up. "Peter!" but then I saw him, he was swinging from building to building, while he was putting on a spiderman mask. I stopped struggling and stared out of the window in shock. I started shaking and the webs froze, then snapped. I turned and glared at the Avengers. "What. Is . Going. On?" I said. "Let me explain." I turned towards Peter's voice, and saw spiderman instead. Aunt May rushed to me and pulled me in a hug. I saw spidys mask come off and for some reason Peter was there.

"Care to explain? Peter." I asked. "Got bit by a radioactive spider at Oscorp." I nodded, that was the only thing that makes sense. But I was scared. I looked out the window and cried out. "Um it's raining!" it was the middle of summer. I looked at Thor and he shook his head no. Then came the lightning.

A**N: okay two chapters in one day. Yay! Again no flames, I will be mad. Review, pretty please. **


	5. Things Happen

**AN: hey every one, thank you so much for the reviews **

**To Devin: he revealed it to Aunt may and Emily, because Emily had already seen him shoot the webs, and she needs to know for the story to work. Aunt may knows because Peter is apart of the Avengers in my story, and she would find out either way. Every thing will be explained (hopefully) in this chapter. **

**To Choco: oh, you may be right. My uncle said it was a maybe, but it could also be wishful thinking. Thanks so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you like this.**

* * *

><p>We all eventually realized that the storm was from me. But that was the least of everyone else's worries. Aunt May and myself were both glaring at Peter. "So you gave us the short answer, but what really happened? We're you ever going to tell me! Or Aunt May?" I ranted. "NO! I wasn't." my jaw dropped. "Why the hell not?!" "Because the last two people who found out ended up dead !" Aunt May sat down with a little, 'Oh', and Peter nodded. "I lost both Gwen and Captain Stacy because I am spiderman, I can't lose you two as well." I shook my head. "Well I'm sorry Peter but you've already lost me." I blanched. What the hell was I saying? I shook my head, unable to say sorry. "I can't..." I choked out. The back of my neck was burning. I reached back and screamed. It felt like I was on fire. Bruce lied me down on the couch. "JARVIS, do a quick scan." "Yes sir." I felt a shudder go through my body. Then they all gasped. "Is that a microchip?" I heard Peter ask."Yes." came Tonys reply.<p>

"What did you expect, we couldn't just lose her." came the voice of the person who I was running from. All of a sudden I stopped hurting. "See, I connected her to me, whenever she's away from me for more than a day, she is in pain. Oh and the chip allows us to control what she says. Did you really think the three day thing was us being generous? No, we will give her the choice." he stopped running his hands through my hair, and walked away. My body flared, and I screamed, thrashing. "HARRY!" Peter yelled. "Oh fine." Harry said. He sat down next to me and it stopped. "Take it out." I rasped out. Harry shook his head. "TAKE IT OUT! Its killing me." I shouted. "Please." I whispered. He rolled his eyes and flipped me over, pulling my hair above my head. "Hold her down, if she thrashes I could kill her." Peter walked over and pinned my arms and legs to the couch. Harry pulled out a pocket knife, and ran it down the back of my neck. I screamed and tried to get away from Peter. I felt a digging in my neck then a pull, and I screamed bloody murder. Then all the pain stopped. I sat up, and slapped Harry across the face. "This is your fault." I hissed. "Your coming with me." he replied. "Only to protect the city." I said. I had to drown out the protests. I turned to Peter. "The journal, look in the-" I was cut off when Harry grabbed me and jumped out the window.

**Peters POV: **

I watched my ex-best friend and the girl I had fallen in love with fall out the window. I ran over, and saw Harry holding her on his hover board. I was about to follow, when a hand grabbed my arm. "Just let her go, she'll come back, Harry will drive her away again." I turned and saw Bruce. I nodded, then walked to her room. She had mentioned a journal. So I was going to find it. I opened her door and saw a black leather book on her bed. I walked over and picked it up. She had told me she wanted to look in it so I did.

August 1

It's been a day sense I escaped Oscorp. I'm staying at the avengers tower, but Harry will find me. He always does. I can't tell Peter though. He'll flip.

August 1, 10:16 pm

I had fun playing with Peter, I haven't played my music in a while. This calm isn't going to end.

August 2 3:14 am

It's been a while sense I've felt this low, the best thing to do is write, so I wrote poems.

1. We look before and after And pine for what is not:

Our sincerest laughter With some pain is fraught;

Our sweetest songs are those That tell of saddest thought.

while hiding sadness is easy, isn't it?

It isn't. Trust me.

I've been down that road more than once.

It's never easy. It never was.

3.I seem happy right?

No cuts on my wrists.

Only the smile on my lips

You hear me laugh, you see me smile

But did you take time to look into my eyes?

Did you see the emptiness, the darkness?

Did you check my hips.

Darling,if you only opened your eyes, you could see,

I was dying inside.

is the kind of sickness

That isn't excused at school

This is the kind of sickness

That no one ever notices

This is the kind of sickness

That goes unnoticed

Until it kills

don't sleep

Under your bed

They sleep

Inside your head

is more deadly

A gun or a thought

A gun gives you the opportunity

A thought pulls the trigger

did this happen

When did we stop wearing light up sneakers

When did going to bed early become a good thing

When did play dates become real dates When did dad stop becoming a superhero

When did we start using lables

When did weight stop determining the rides we went on,

And start defining who we are

When did we start looking in a mirror

And hated what we saw

And when did

Our scars

Become

Our purpose

August 2, 4:36 am

He's coming, I know he is.

Dear Peter, If your reading this, Harry's found me and I'm gone. The main thing to worry about, is stopping Harry. He wants to turn me and Gwen into mindless soldiers. That has to be stopped, with our powers we could rip apart the city. There is a good entrance into Oscorp through the sewers. Go to the power outlet, and shut down every thing. We will be in the penthouse suit in Harry's office. Hurry, there isn't much time.

Love,

Emily

I stared at the journal in shock, I had no idea that Emily was depressed. I ran out of her room and to the others. "Guys, I think Em is insane." I showed them her note to me. "All of this makes sense, except the Gwen part. She's dead." Steve looked at me, "Did you see her body in the casket?" he asked. I sat down in shock. I haden't. Oh my god, Gwen. I ran out the door, and this time, everyone followed me.

**Normal POV: **

When Harry and I got back to his office in Oscorp, he threw me into his desk. "You little bitch, how dare you contradict me. You are mine." he shouted, slapping me across the face. "God Harry, stop acting like everyone's against you for two minutes, and look around you. I know for a fact you wanted to be nothing like your father, but you've become exactly like him." I screamed back and he stumbled back in shock. I thought he had finally realized it, but he just lurched forward and slapped me harder than before. It struck me so hard, I fell to the ground in a daze. He started kicking me, and I was using all my energy to not scream. After a while I just stopped feeling the pain. "HARRY STOP! You're killing her." I heard a voice scream from the doorway. He stopped, and I gave a breath in relief. I rolled towards the door and smiled, even though I knew it had to be bloody. "Hey." I said. She walked over to me, and kneeled next to me, her blonde hair falling over her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine, Gwen."

**AN: Mwhahahahahahaha. I'm so evil. Cliffy. But ya Gwen's alive. But I hated the way the movie ended. NOTE: This will be a Peter/OC story. Not Peter/Gwen. Okay. Good you understand. I have a pairing planned for Gwen. She will not die in this story. Not at all, not even a little. I'm not good at killing off main characters. Someone will die. A special shout out to the person who guesses who correctly. Okay people's, I still need a beta, so if you want to be mine just PM me. As you have probably noticed, my tablet is obviously not good at spell check. And neither am I. The poems were written by my friend and I. The journal will have a big part in this story. Thanks again to all who have reviewed. You are all awesome, and your reviews help me write. So thank you everyone. ****_-Felixlover_**


	6. Tortured and a soon death

**AN: hey everyone, so did you like the last chapter. I was highly disappointed with the lack of reviews but seeing how this story has gotten more enthusiastic reviews I'm not complaining. I. Got. A. Flame. WTF. **

[ **will not say user name]: Felixlover, I highly think you need help. This story is everywhere and it sucks. Please stop writing this story. **

**Okay so I understand I'm not the best writer, but dude, really. You didn't have to slam me. If you don't like it don't read it.**

**Any way nobody's guessed yet. I'm taking out the poll for** **the death, it takes too long.**

**/(\ means flashback.**

**Ahhhh this chapter was so hard to write, and it's violent. And . **

**Tata enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p>I woke up in chains. I freaked out and automatically looked down. I was still wearing my clothes. But they were torn up to the point where they were no longer clothes. I had slashes all across me and I felt fried. My platinum blonde hair fell in dirty limp strands. The side of my face was wet. The room was pitch black. I struggled against the chains then gave up. My wrists were rubbed raw and I felt the chains cutting into my ankles. I saw the door open and a person walked in. "Are you done?" "Harry!" I rasped. "I can't remember anything, what happened, why..." "SHUT UP! God your so annoying." I flinched away. "Harry please." I whispered, "Please, please." I was practically begging now. He rolled his eyes and unlocked the chains. I collapsed on the filthy floor in a pool of blood. Groaning I sat up, but he kicked me back down. "Still think I'm worthless?" he hissed in my face. "What the hell are you talking about." I managed to gasp out. He placed a hand on my chest and crushed me to the floor. "You really don't remember." he stated, looking in my eyes. I shook my head, painfully. "We'll maybe this will help." he said, crushing his lips on mine. All of a sudden the events of last night rushed to me.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(\_

_After Gwen saved me Harry had left in a huff. Gwen and I had a conversation, then I went off to bed. I walked into my prison sell (I refused to call in a room) and saw Harry sitting on my bed playing the guitar. "Get out." I said in my deadliest voice. He looked up and went back to strumming. I walked over to my electric and put a hand on it. "May I?" he nodded. I strummed, then started playing my favorite song_

_"I will keep quiet _

_You won't even know I'm here_

_You won't suspect a thing _

_You wont see me in the mirror_

_But I crept into your heart _

_You can't make me disappear_

_Till I make you"_

_I looked at Harry and saw him set his jaw._

_"I made my self at home_

_In the cobwebs and the lies_

_I'm learning all your tricks _

_I can hurt you from inside_

_I made myself a promise_

_You would never see me cry _

_Till I make you"_

_He moved over to the drum kit and started playing_

_"You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_I will be here _

_when you think your all alone_

_Seeping through the cracks _

_I'm the poison in your bones_

_My love is your disease _

_I won't let it set you free_

_Till I break you"_

_He looked at me and gave me a dark smirk. Knowing that the song was for him._

_"You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_I tried to be the lover to your nightmare _

_Look what you mad of me_

_Now I'm the heavy burden that you can't bear_

_Look what you made of me_

_Look what you made of me_

_I'll make you see"_

_I looked right at him _

_"You'll never know what hit you_

_Won't see me closing in_

_I'm gonna make you suffer_

_This hell you put me in_

_I'm underneath your skin_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you_

_The devil within_

_You'll never know what hit you."_

_I finished, still looking at him. "So why was that for me?" I just shook my head. "You little brat tell me." I blew up at the brat. "You know what, stop treating me like crap. I'm a person to. God stop acting like your worthless!" he growled and pushed me to the wall. "You'll regret that." he pushed me into a dark room, and took out a few knives. The first one pinned my shoulder to the wall, the second sliced my temple and the third was in his hand. He brutally slammed his lips on mine and I squealed in protest, trying to push him off me. But he dug the knife into my hip, and I collapsed, screaming. He knelt down then straddled me. I struggled, to no avail. He then repeatedly slammed me int the gut with the hilt of the knife. I clawed at him,trying to get him off, and he picked up my head and slammed it into the ground. Blood trickled out of my mouth, an I moaned. He laughed darkly. "Don't worry love, you can choose. I get what I want, or you can hurt." I let out a strangled gasp, "No, I will never let you take me, ever. I would rather die." he frowned, then smirked, "So be it." he repeatedly slammed my head into the ground. "I'll let you choose, when you can't stand the pain, your aloud to give into me." I groaned "Never." his face turned dark. He slashed three times down my side, then dragged me up the wall. He crushed me against the wall then shoved his mouth against mine again. This time it was full force, and he wasn't holding anything back. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled back and slammed me against the wall three time. I heard a few ribs cracked, and I screamed in agony. He tore at my clothes until they were shreds, he pulled my bra down. I kneed him in the balls,and he hunched down on top of me trapping me against the wall. "Fuck you." he muttered. "Never." I hissed back. He slapped me then walked out. I pulled up my bra, then tried to cover myself._

_/)\_

* * *

><p>I gasped against his mouth as he was trailing his hands down. Then he was pulled off by someone. I collapsed into their arms, and blacked out.<p>

I woke up next to gwen on a bed. Peter walked in, took Gwen out, and left. He didn't spare me a glance. "Hey darling." I turned over, "Daddy? Is it really you?" he nodded. "We saved you." I winced, "He hates me doesn't he?" Bruce winced as well. "No he's just confused." I nodded. "Harry likes me. I hate it. He's being controlled. And I can't handle it. And I I'm in love with Peter."

**Peter POV**:

"I I'm in love with Peter." I heard from the room Em was in. I moved back, and ran to my floor in the stark tower. I couldn't get over the fact that she liked, no, loved me. But Gwen was alive. But I also moved on. "Peter." I spun around, "Gwen. Hey look, I..." "Peter I moved on. I'm so sorry." I looked at her in shock. "No it's fine, I was about to say the same thing." Gwen smiled then walked away. I slowly walked up to Em's room then I knocked on the door. Bruce answered it, then smiled and walked out. I walked into the room, and she gave me a watery smile. "Em, I have something to say. And your not aloud to interupte. I love you Emmiline, I love your smile your laugh, your personality. Everything." "I do too." "I said not to inturupte. Loving me comes with a price. You'll always be in danger. Even more than you are now. So it's your choice." I said, my voice trailing down to almost nothing. So I think sewers both shocked when she moved forward and lightly press her lips on mine. She moved back, and I lightly held her neck, moving forward, but stopping to make sure it was okay. She nodded and I pressed my lips on hers, slowly moving my mouth against her, giving her plenty of room to back away. We broke apart, and she hugged me, wincing when her wounds contacted with my chest. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her down to the couch in the living room. Every one was already gathered there, so I placed her down, and went to get her a drink.

**Normal POV:**

As peter went to get me a drink, Aunt May sat next to me. She stroked my hair until Peter came back. "Everyone, I need to tell you something." she said her voice cracking. I squeazed her hand, knowing what was wrong. "I I have cancer, I'm dieing."

**AN: sad face. I'm so mean arn't I. So this chapter was deep, even for me. This is why it's rated T. Please review. Pwity pwease. **

** Felixlover.**


	7. Surprises, mind control, and anger

Every one was silent throughout dinner. Peter sat next to me and Aunt May who sat next to Natasha, Natasha was next to Clint, Clint sat next to Tony, Pepper was in between Tony and Steve, then Steve, then Gwen, then Thor, then Jane, then my dad completed the circle sitting next to me. I couldn't eat and Peter kept giving me dirty looks. I knew that he was mad at me for not telling him about his aunt. But he couldn't be mad at me. I shifted in my seat wincing. My shoulder, back, and head were killing me. "So..." Steve started. "I'm thinking of getting a job." Gwen said. "No!" Peter yelled, "Everyone thinks your dead, it would be too conspicuous. I won't have you in any more danger, I don't want you to get hurt." I quickly stood up and ran out of the room. He didn't want her to get hurt. But he hadn't even asked me how I was doing. I got in the elevator quickly and went all the way down to level one. A storm was coming outside and I knew it was from me. So I ran out of Stark towers and to the one place I knew best... Home.

* * *

><p>By the time I opened the door to my Papa's and my house, there was a snow storm raging. My gain power were getting out of control so I went up to the roof and lie down. I took deep breaths but ice was spreading on the shingles. I reached out to touch it but I had to draw my hand back, for it burned. The liquid nitrogen hadn't killed me, but implanted itself inside my DNA. I felt hot anger coursing through me, and lightning flashed. I brought my hand up and drew the lightning to me. It stung but not as much as I wish it would. I laughed darkly. I placed my hand on the ice, soaking in the burning sensation. The anger was so promote I didn't feel it at all. The ice melted in my touch. I heard a hum, and spun around almost falling off the roof.<p>

"Harry?" I said mildly confused. He looked at me in the eyes grinning like a psychopath. "Hello Emily." he said. "Holy crap! Your the goblin." I

said. I moved as far back as I could. Without falling off the roof. "Took you

long enough. Don't fall." he gave a hi maniacal laugh. "Harry please. What's wrong let me help you." "You want to help me. You are the one who tried to fry herself, correct." "I..." "Shut the hell up." I gathered all my courage and reached out to touch his face. He flinched and moved his hand upward, but dropped it. His skin was rough but papery. "What are you doing?" he growled at me. I was so angry I didn't care if Peter was watching, which he probably was. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm not the same girl I was when I first met you. I'm not the girl who left my jacket in your Mercedes-Benz limo anymore. You tortured me to the point to which I killed your personal assistant. I killed someone, and I didn't give a shit because I was so hurt that you would kill my best friend then kidnap me. And I hate you for tha-" I cut off because Harry had fallen off his hoverboard and hit his head. I moved forward but felt a pinch in the side, looked down, and saw a tranquilizer dart in my side. I yanked it out and threw it off to the side, lurched forward and fell on Harry. He must have been semi-conscious because before I passed out, I felt arms wrap around me and encase me under someone."

* * *

><p><p>

When I came too I was so obviously in a S.H.E.I.L.D. Cell it was painful. I looked to my right and saw Harry lying on the ground in nothing but a hospital gown. I ran forward and put my hand on his forehead. I had to quickly take it off because his forehead was so hot. I shot ice at the heater. The room cooled down immediately. I saw Fury walk in. "Why the hell would you put a heater in here, he's already sick." "We were trying to figure out if heat would block your powers. I guess not." I stumbled back in disgust. "That's sick. That is horrible. You would kill someone by fever, just to see if the heat would block powers? Your no better than Oscorp." I said I heard a groan behind me. I turned my back to Fury and saw Harry standing up. I rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" I said. "Yeh I'm fine." he said. I looked up at his eyes, still worried at the fact that they were a bright blue, brighter, than his original grayish blue. It reminded me of something but I couldn't remember what. I heard a 'hem hem' but decided to drive fury crazy and ignore him.

"So how long are you planning on ignoring me. I mean it's bad enough that you go and kiss my worst enemy, but then you ignore me?" I let out a choked sob, and spun around. But Peter was already walking away. I knew they were all watching but I didn't care. I collapsed sobbing letting out a guttural scream. I saw Harry flinch. And I knew that everyone else was cringing. There was no way that they weren't. The scream lasted about a minute. And my voice was raw at the end of it. I curled up into a tiny ball, knowing that everyone including Peter saw this. But I didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p><p>

**AN: wow this was so long ago that I last wrote this I am so sorry**


	8. Out of the cage

**An: next chapter**

* * *

><p>"Emily you can't not eat. Your going to kill yourself. At least drink some water." Harry's daily plea to get me to eat rung through my head once again. It had been three days since I had been captured by shield because they thought I was evil. Three days since Peter saw me kiss Harry. Three freaking days since I lost my voice. I shook my head, but grabbed the water and downed it before it could freeze. I then threw the frost covered cup at the ground. I glanced at Harry from the corner of my eye, he was shivering. As soon as he saw me looking he tried to stop, but he collapse. I ran over to him. "Har..." I tried to rasp out. But I started coughing instead. The ice on the walls thickened and Harry shook harder. I panicked. "Pete, Gwen, Steve, SOMEONE,please I need help. Please. You wouldn't let someone die because of you would you." I forced out. I hoped the jab at them being heroes helped. I looked back down at Harry. His lips were turning blue. I looked around at the walls and tried to concentrate. I saw the ice recede a little bit. I looked at the door again, but no one was coming. I let out a sob. I couldn't let Harry die, I don't know why, but he just doesn't feel right. He was acting different. And I couldn't shake the fact that his eyes were different. I heard the door open, Peter and Steve walked in. I sighed in relief. Steve walked over to me. "Hey I'm sorry, they didn't want to help. Im going to take him away from this room. He'll warm up there." I jumped up, yelling at him, but only croaks came out. I ran over to Harry and put something in his hand. I saw his nod and didn't struggle when Steve held me back. Peter dragged him out and Steve let me go. I dropped to the ground, not even bothering to catch myself. Peter didn't even look at me.<p>

* * *

><p>It was a month until I saw anyone. By then I had managed to make all the ice into furniture. I had complete control over the ice part of my powers. I just had to get the other aspects of it under control. But my first thought when I saw Tony walk through the door was that they were done with me freezing the robots they used to bring me food. "Hey." he said. I stood up and let out a dark chuckle. "Really. A month. And you say hey. Wow. Hi Tony, it's nice to see you. I've been great. Oh except I don't know when it is, or why exactly I'm here, or why you're here, or why nobody has visited me. But you know, getting clothes and food from a robot has been awesome. How have you been?" I lashed out at him. He stared at me for two seconds, then burst out laughing. "It's December twenty fourth. You're here because shield is stupid. I'm here to get you out, we've decided you were just being a hero. Nobody has visited because we weren't aloud to. And I have been horrid without my future daughter." "Wait what...daughter? What are you talking about?" "Uh, well I finally asked your dad out. Like I have wanted to." "Bu-but Pepper?" "She knew. We were dating for the press." I nodded slowly. Then started laughing. "This is so surreal." he just laughed along with me. He threw me a pair of clothes. "Here, I'll wait outside the door."<p>

* * *

><p><p>

I walked out with a silver tank top, and black skinny jeans. My white boots had a four inch wedge and my hair was up in a ponytail. "You look great." I rolled my eyes at Tony then I looked at the stairs. "I never thought I would dread walking up those stairs. I'm surprised they kept me at Stark Tower." he just shrugged and we started our climb. I walked into the dining room laughing, but stopped at the looks I was getting. I looked down but looked up when I was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Thor. He set me down and I was instantly grabbed into another hug. The person pulled

back. "Gwen." I sobbed out. She hugged me again, shaking with tears. "Peter doesn't hate you. I promise. He was just sad. He hasn't spoken to anyone since you were out into that abomination of a room." she whispered in my ear. "Hey Gwen how bout you let her boyfriend hug her." she drew back and I stared at the boy who had kept me sane for the entire month. We both stood there. I'm not exactly sure who moved first but the next thing I knew I was sobbing in his arms. He picked me up and walked over to the recliner and sat down. I clung to him like a lifeline. And was surprised when his grip tightened. I tried to pull back but he just pulled me closer. "Don't. Don't apologize. I know you too well, and none of this is your fault. I didn't even ask how you were doing that day. Don't say anything." I nodded, for once actually listening to him. I looked up at his surprised face. "So how have you been." I said trying not to laugh. He looked down at me sheepishly. "What would you do if I said I hadn't been eating or sleeping?" "Well I would probably slap you, then go and sit with my dad, who should probably explain when he started liking Tony." I said mock glaring at Bruce. Peter, Tony, and Steve started chuckling. That's when I noticed the very unprofessional distance between Steve and Gwen. "And do Captain Wonderful and my best friend want to tell me whats going on between them?" Steve immediately stopped laughing and looked down with a red face. "Well its Christmas eve everyone! So let's eat." Clint said awkwardly.

I was hoping I would get to go the entire dinner without any questions. But I was just unlucky. "So what were you feeling when you were in that cage." Clint asked. "Clint!" "No it's fine. You know that funny feeling you get when you know the person who is standing next to you claims to be your friend? And you know that person you are talking to hates you. And when your "friends" are glaring at you while laughing at your jokes. No? Well I do. It may take you months to find out, and at first it may feel like you lost a friend, but you soon realized that you didn't lose a friend, you never had one to begin with. At first it will hurt, burn even. At first you will be lonely, and depressed. But then you have to stand tall. You have to move on. You have to be happy. Because there is no greater revenge than being absolutely happy when someone wants you to hurt. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be happy with myself. I worry that if I can't be happy with myself, then no one will ever be happy with me, and that just makes me more paranoid. It's a cycle; insecurity, unconfidence, and diffidence. It's a cycle and it's destroying me. Maybe some people aren't meant to be saved. Because you cannot possibly begin to imagine how much I hate myself. You asked me if I was afraid, and I didn't say it all. I should have added that I am afraid of being forgotten. Because it seems everyone I get close to, ends up forgetting about me. Sometimes I get so sad I can't breath. So tell me, how do you expect me to talk about my demons, when they're sitting on my lungs. I say that I don't want to talk about it, actually I do, but I'm afraid of your reaction. I'm afraid that you'll never see me as an equal again. I'm afraid of seeing the pity in your eyes when you realize how screwed up I really am. I'm not good at anything, the only thing I'm good at is hiding the pain. If you could read my mind you would be in tears. I'm just sick of pretending to be happy! I want to believe in something. Something is better than nothing... right? But I'm slowly giving up. HA! I wonder how long it would take anyone to notice if I just stopped talking. What would you do if I told to I wanted to die. Why? Because I feel like I bother people just by being alive. You say I still have to grow up. You say you have grown up. Some people are like trees,they take forever to grow up, and some people have been dragged through hell and been forced to grow up. Even though they act immature, and those people are the most creative most artistic. They are the prodgeties because they are grown is a child's body. Maturity is not when we speak big things its when we understand small ones. I tell people I'm tired when I am in fact depressed, I tell people I'll be fine tomorrow, but I know tomorrow will be worse. And that's how I felt in that torture chamber Clint. Is that what you were expecting? Excuse me." I wiped my mouth and stood up. And walked out of the room.

I sat on the balcony porch and remembered when Loki was here. He was smashed on this balcony by the hulk. Oh I never thought Loki would be considered good memories. Wait... Loki. I got up as fast as I could and ran down the stairs. I burst into the dining room. "LOKI!" everyone looked at me. "What?" "Lately I've noticed something. Harrys eyes were bright blue. So blue it was unnatural, tesseract blue. Harry has grey blue eyes. And Clint had the exact color eyes. I was right he was being controlled." I looked at all of them hopeful, but all of their eyes were cast down. "...Where is Harry?" I asked getting suspicious. "He...was taken by shield." I looked at Tony "What." I said as cold as possible. I once again spun on my heel and walked out. Fury had hell to pay.


	9. Feelings

_Everyone, everywhere, everything, every time. There's always that word...every. Everyone has a family. You belong everywhere. Everything will be okay. Every time you are hurt I will me here. Every time. It sounds like a good thing. Think of it oppositely. Everyone is alone. Everywhere people will hurt you. Everything is getting screwed up. Every time you talk I want to puke. _ _Now let's talk about relationships. There's the positive. I love you so much. You are the only one that I want. You are my everything. There's that word again... Everything. And we know that has opposites. Here's relationships opposite. I hate you. I never want to see you again. Why did I ever like you. Your nothing._ _Next is the word you. The word is not the best word. You are beautiful. You are kind. You are amazing. You are everything. Then there's the pain... You are ugly. You are stupid. You have no life. No one wants you. You are a failure. This word is universal. How are you. Are you okay. No one likes you. You can go die. _ _My point is, this seems black and white. But it's all shades of grey_. I looked up from my journal when I heard the door fly open. "Miss Black, what made you think you could just sit in my office?" "Harry is being controlled by Loki." Fury scoffed. "Really, and how do you know that?" I stood up, "His eyes." I said then walked out. Two hours later I ended back at stark tower, where everything was going to hell. Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me to the car. "Aunt May is in the hospital." I searched Peters eyes, "She's not going to come back home is she?" I asked miserably. He let out a choked sob. I put my arm around his shoulder and we started off to the hospital. **AN:okay I'm alive! I am so sorry I haven't been updating but here it is.**


	10. Death

**An: next chapter.**

By the time we got to the hospital the car had dropped about twenty degrees. Peter swerved into parking spot and we ran to the door. We ran in and went to reception desk. "May Parker." Peter forced out. A nurse came in and we followed her to a room.

Everyone was gathered around Aunt Mays bed. Peter and I pushed to the side and he started crying. "I can't lose you too." "Peter, it will be okay. You have the avengers and Emily." She looked to everyone else. "Look after my Peter, look after..." The room was filled with the sound of a flatline. Gwen let out a sob and turned to Steve, who put his arm around her. Natasha's normally held together mask shattered and she cried silently on Clints shoulder. Even Tony was crying. I hugged Peter and felt the tears dripping down my own face, but tensed when I looked out the window. "The hell?" I said "Is that?" Peter turned and gasped. I groaned and dropped my head to my hands.

Everyone turned to look at me. "Hey I've been here the entire time." I said defensively. Gwen furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why is the back of your neck red?" I let go of the spot I had been scratching for the last twenty minutes. "I have no clue it really hurts though, like it's burning." I fell to my knees and looked at the window, Harry was gone. I tried to stand up, still itching my neck. All of a sudden I collapsed screaming in pain.

"Guys remember the first time this happened. Emily was with Harry for a while, he could have reimplement that chip." I nodded and groaned. "I hate my life." I said. Then I blacked out


	11. Loki

**An: and another one.**

When I woke up, the pain had gone away. I got up and went downstairs. Everyone was in the living room. The shock of Harry escaping and Aunt Mays death threw us all off. We were all hurting. I went to the love seat and sat down. I remembered the first fight Harry and I ever had. It took two minutes but it made everything happen.

_**"Harry: **__why'd you leave?_

_**Me**__:Peter needed me._

_**Harry**__:So you just left?_

_**Me**__: I don't understand why you are freaking out._

_**Harry**__ I can't believe you're with Parker._

_**Me**__ He's my best friend._

_**Harry**__ Well choose him or me._

_**Me**__: Well I actually think I choose him. At least he's not making me choose._

_**Harry:**__Don't forget the warning I gave you._

_**Me:**__Piss off."_

Was shaken out of the memory when I felt someone sit next to me. "Hey." Peter whispered in my ear. "Hey." I whispered back. Thor put frozen on and I looked around. For now, everything was calm.

When the movie was over tony got up and ordered shawarma. (**AN: highly recommended, it is very good.) **He came back and sat down. "Sir, Mr. Loki is at the door." JARVISs voice said. We all looked at each other. "Suit up." Was Stevie's only reply.

I ran to my floor and walked into my closet. I grabbed the white suit of armor that melted into my clothes. The armor had blue lighting flickering across the sides and the boots were black with a three inch heel. I strapped the knives to my arms, slung my sword across my back, strapped a gun to my thigh, and held the other gun. My hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

When I got back to the living room, I was met with nine other people clad in armor. Gwen, who hadn't told anyone about her powers was dressed in a black suit that otherwise was like mine.

"Sir I am letting him up." I plopped down on the couch and started texting Gwen, who had sat down on the bean bag chair and taken out her phone.

**Me:** _when are you going to tell them what you're powers are and how you got them?_

**Gwen: **_after this, if we're still alive._

**ME:** _personally, I think if he was going to try and kill us he wouldn't have knocked on the front door._

**Gwen:** _lol, true_.

We both looked up at the ding. I gasped, as did Gwen. The way Loki had been portrayed, I had expected a hideous thing. The creature before us was beautiful, but obviously hurt. He was wearing regal green robes and his hair was shoulder length. His blue eyes glisten. But he was also bruised and bleeding. There was no way this man was evil.

"Thor, Asgard needs help. We have been attacked by the other one. He is back Thor." I stood up. "This pretty boy is what you needed the Hulk for? Really?" Gwen and Tasha smothered their giggles whereas Peter, Steve, Thor, and Tony guffawed loudly. For some reason Clint was rubbing his head. "Actually, it was the army that did all the damage." We all laughed again.

Suddenly I remembered Harry's eyes. "YOURE CONTROLLING HARRY!" I yelled. He looked at me in confusion. "Who? I stepped back. The look in his eyes. I knew that look. The look of being lost, lonely, feeling like you had the weight of the world on your shoulders. Wondering if anyone loved you. The look of an orphan.

I looked deeper. I had been trained to know when someone was lying, and standing in front of me was the God of lies, letting me search him. "He's telling the truth. He's not behind Harry acting crazy." I sat down, my last reason for denial shattered. I started crying.

"I don't understand. Harry didn't use to be like this. I just don't understand why he changed." Peter sat down next to me. "You know, your way to pretty to be crying like this." I smiled through my tears, then stood up again and looked at Loki.

"If your not here to kill us then why are you here?"


	12. Revelations,powers,and someone captured

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"An: and it keeps going./div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I offered a seat to Loki. He opened his mouth and started to talk.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""As soon as Thor and I got back to Asgard, the other ones control broke on me."div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emLoki and Thor walked down the aisle to the throne where their father sat. Loki was thrashing and cursing everyone. Odin went to open his mouth when a blue light flashed and Loki collapsed. em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em"What happened?" He asked. Thor yelled in delight and everyone let out a breath. "Loki Odinson. For your crimes even if they were unwilling, you are sentenced to three months in prison. Loki's head dropped. He was being punished for something he didn't even remember. In fact he couldn't remember anything after Thor was told he was going to be king.em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emThe three months spent in the prison were the worst. But he knew he couldn't complain. It could have been much much worse. By the time he was let out, Thor was already back on Midgard. em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emThen Asgard had been attacked. He had to tell Thor.em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""And here I am." div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"We all stared at him. This was insane. "Well so what does this make us, cause there is no way I'm gonna be friends with reindeer games." We all gave Tony a dirty look.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""If we're going to be sharing stories now, can I say mine?" Gwen spoke up. Everyone turned their attention to Gwen and I sat down next to her. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"GWEN POV.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""While Em had liquid nitrogen being pumped into her cell, I had radiation fumes. I was terrified, I had heard of what happened to Bruce, and well..."div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emI looked up as a girl walked in. "Hi I'm Felicia." "Where am I, where is Pe-" "Shut up." I winced. Two weeks later I found that the amount of radiation had been decreased. Now they were just making hotter. The thermometer said 176 degrees. I kept thinking, why am I not dead.em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emA year passed, I can't really remember. But one day someone else walked in. A guy. One that I knew very well. The one who was supposed to have killed me. "Where's Felicia?" I croaked out. "I didn't know I was worthy of the great Harry Osborn. He rolled his eyes and unbound me, then took me to an actual room. I found out a day later that Emily had escaped. em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""I have heat powers. Me and Emily together control elements. She controls rain, lighting, and storms. She also has control of the cold, wind, and all forms of water. I control the heat intensity, hurricanes, and steam. Which may not seem like much but have you ever had a steam burn, eight. I also control how hot things can get and all forms of flames. The earth bends to my will cause I can control the magma underneath it. But we also have to be careful. I can't use my powers too much or i collapse from exhaustion. Emily can't lose control of sense or anger or she can turn dark. She has the better half power wise but that makes it more dangerous for her."div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"NORMAL POV. div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Everyone seemed in shock. Even re-hearing it. It sounds ridiculous. I went up to my room to find it trashed. A not lay on my bed. I grabbed it trembling and I ran back to toe living room. "Guys.." I said holding up the letter. Peter grabbed it from me.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emDear Emily,em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emI thought it was clear that if you didn't listen to me that I would but you and the ones you love. I'm surprised you didn't even call your brother to warn him. We have Dustin. When you decide that you're not the best thing ever, come get him. Although I don't know how long he can survive. He's not very strong is he. Remember what happened when you called me worthless? If you try to fight me, the retaliation will be twice as bad. I won't give you a choice this time. If you fight me I will take what's mine. I disabled the chip in the back of your neck for now. But I will activate it again if you even think of plotting against me.em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"emYou are mine,em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em Harryem/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"When Peter stopped reading, I was shaking. Thunder sounded outside. "I have to go. I have to save Dustin." "NO!" Everyone shouted. I started thrashing around and I felt a small pinch. I looked down at the needle. And fell asleep.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"I woke up a lot earlier than they thought I would. It was the middle of the night. I looked out my window and then went and threw on a pair of low rise black skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was dark grey. I then snuck out the window.div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"em em/div  
>div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" div 


	13. Betrayals and injuries

**AN: Okay everyone, I have a bit of an issue.**

_Harry: I'm hurt_

**Oh shut up**.

_Harry: but you love me. _

**Dream on scales.**

_Harry: clever_

**Ugh! See I have a problem. Mr. I'm too good for everyone has attacked. **

***CRASH* oh and now Tony has arrived...yay... Save me. **

_Harry: Elsa owns nothing, if she did, then Gwen wouldn't have died, and I would have turned evil. It's all marvels. _

**Harry stop taking my lines. Well here's the chapter.**

I stepped around the corner and saw Oscorp. I started walking forward. "So what's the plan. I shrieked. "Peter! What are you doing here?" I hissed. "I could ask you the same thing. Didn't we say no, then sedate you?" I huffed then started forward. "I felt you leave, so I followed. Please tell me you have a plan. Cause suiting up sure wasn't one of them. And your barefoot." "Yeah yeah. I know and the plan? Go in, beat people up, get Dustin, leave. Wait...felt me leave?" I said, glancing at him. "Spidy sense." I nodded.

As we entered Oscorp, I felt Peter tense besides me. I froze, sliding my knives into my hands. We continued forward. I started towards where they kept me. I looked in my cell and screamed. Felicia's body was still there, and it had turned green. Pieces of skin were torn off and dried blood was everywhere. Peters hand curled around my mouth.

"Hm, seems like you found our failed experiment." I gaged, but turned around to face Harry. "Where's my brother?" "Ah ah, the deal." Peter groaned. "Hero?" I nodded. He jumped up then as Harry went to shoot him, he shot webs under and slid through Harry's legs. Harry fell forward and I hit him across the head. "EMILY!" "DUSTIN?!" I shouted, running to the cell I heard his voice in. I froze the lock on his cell and shattered it. I saw my older brother. "Dustin." "Hey baby sis." I looked back at Peter. "We need to leave, now. I know a way, but we need to get to the garage." He nodded and picked Dustin up.

It took long, too long, but we finally got to the garage. "Wait here, I'll be right back." I then ran to the back of the huge garage.

PETERS POV:

I watched her run away and set her brother down to look at his leg. It had a few cuts but nothing too serious. I shot webs on the worst cut, when I spidy sense went off. I shoved Dustin down and back flipped shooting webs out to fling myself up more. I looked down and saw Harry. I shot webs at the gun he held and threw it towards Dustin. He grabbed it and stood up, completely fine. "Oh please Parker."

I shuddered, Harry wasn't there, it was the goblin. "I made deal with him. It seems that he'd prefer money to family." He let out a cackle and I heard that shot. I flung myself back, and landed on the concrete.

A burn went through my leg but my attention went to the low buzz I heard. I spun around and saw Emily on a motorcycle. I jumped back, did a full, and landed behind her.

Emily POV:

I saw Peter get shot at by my brother and sped up the bike. We got back to stark tower. "Help!" I screamed. Peter had gotten shot in the leg and his forehead was bleeding. He was pale. He had lost too much blood.

He was dieing.


	14. Six Months

**AN: so heres the next chapter, it should be longer than the rest.**

_ Six months is an awful long time for a twenty year old. For most twenty year olds I mean. On the other hand, when your friend is in a coma, you're training for S.H.E.I.L.D, and your dad left four months ago to a place you can't know because its a top secret mission, time flies. And when that friend is in a coma because of your brother and ex boyfriend turned evil, turned fake good, turned evil, turned I dont even know anymore, and that friend happenes to be your boyfriend and Spiderman, well stuff happens. Six months. Your life can completely change. And I dont know if I'm okay with that. The therapist at Ravencroft said to keep writing my stuff down in this journal. The same journal that saved my life when Harry almost killed me. The day when we got back from Oscorp, when I realized my brother had betrayed us, Peter had gotten shot, and when we got back to stark tower, I had a panic atack. They told me he was going to die. Then they said he would be in a coma for years. They dont know how he survived, but he did. It's the spider in him._

I looked up from the journal when I heard the door slide open. "Hey Tony." I said, sighing. "Hey squirt, how ya doing?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What do you want this time?" "Why is it whenever I say hi to you you automatically assume that I want something?" i gave him a look, "Fine, will you train with us, Gwen is kinda kicking our butts. There is a reason we call her the Shadow Assasin." "I know Tony, it's for the same reason you call me Stormbringer and the Lightning Assasin. Im not stupid. I don't know. I haven't sparred magic in a while, I could really hurt someone." he laughed. I liked Tony's laugh. It was the only thing that got me through two months at Ravencroft. "Thats why you wont be fighting one of us, you'll be sparring with Gwen, and everone else will be behind bullet proof glass." I laughed. "Alright, lets go." I stood up and froze. I heard Tony's intake of breath from across the room. When I stood the blanket that had been wrapped around me slid off. I was wearing a white cropt tank-to, my jeans were ripped from my thigh to shins, and the stiletto boots I was wearing did nothing to conceal the long thick scars that went from my shoulder to back, and the ones that were on my torso and thighs. From my time with Harry. I grabbed my Midtown Sciences hoodie and threw it on. "Lets go." I said as I pushed passed him.

_ I looked up as the door opened. "Well Miss Black, you are free to go. Your completely stable." I gave the woman a smirk, stood up, and blasted the wall apart. As I walked away, I heard her clipboard drop. "That wasn't apart of the tests." I heard her mutter. I paused, but let the comment slide. There was no reason to be in this damnable place any longer. I grabbed my stuff at a desk and walked out the "front door". I squinted my eyes at the light and heard a honk. I looked down at Tonys convertable. I ran into Clints arms, and hugs went all around. Natasha and Clint had a SHEILD sports car, Tony was in his BMW red convertable with Steve Gwen and Pepper. Bruce was in a blue sports car with the top down and in the backseat Loki and Thor were arguing. Pepper got out of her seat and went to sit in the back with Steve and Gwen. I slid into the passenger seat and we set off. "Hey Tony, can we visit the cemetary?" He looked at me from the corner of his eye, then made a quick right. _

_ As soon as we got there I jumped out. I walked over to were I knew the two closest people to my parents would be. Besides Bruce of course. I crouched down then ploped to a seat. I made ice crystales and formed them into flowers. _ May Parker: beloved Aunt, wife, and friend. Ben Parker: Beloved uncle, husband, brother, and friend. _I felt a tear slide down my cheek then freeze. "Hey Uncle Ben, Aunt May. I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, I got caught up with stuff. I'm sure Peter sends his reguards, but I dont know. You see I failed. I let him get hurt. I tried, but the doctors say he still in a coma. He lost a lot of blood, and he almost died." by nor the tears were sliding down my face. "It was my fault. I should have known not to trust Harry, but I didn't think my own brother would turn against me. I guess people will do anything for money. I miss you both." I stood up. "You ready to go squirt?" Tony asked. I shook my head and went farther back. I stopped at a tombstone that said _MOLLY. _Under the name was a sentance: _Dans la nuit de la mort, l'espoir voit une étoile, et en écoutant l'amour peut entendre, le bruissement d'une aile. _I made another ice crystal flower and placed it in front of the tombstone. "Je suis désolé de vous échoué aussi. Harry va payer pour ce qu'il a fait pour aussi. Je te aime SIS_. _I promise__." _

I looked up as soon as we got to the sparring room. Gwen was wearing sparing gear. I laughed. "We aren't in kindergarden anymore Gwen. Although Harry was a lot nicer then." She laughed and took off the gear. I stepped in front of her. "go." i said. She shot a tentecle of darkness at me. Then brought up a stone wall so i couldnt jump backwards. I laughed, 180ed and did a wall flip. The wall shattered. I knelt and grazed the floor with my fingertips, coating it with ice. She took a step and her right foot slipped. I shot a burt of wind at he left foot and she fell back. Then Mollys face flashed into my mind. Molly. My best friend. My sister. They had done the same tests on her as they did on Gwen. Why did Molly die. It should have been her. I stopped what i was doing. My kneck hurt again. The chip. i shrugged it off. There was no way the darkness could get to me. By the time i started paying attention, Gwen had thawed the ice. The temperature in the room went up. Too far up. I shot a blast of ice her way and it melted. I roared in defiance. The humitity in the room condensed and lightning flashed. Then everything went white.

If I had a doller for every time I've woken up on a hospital bed, I'd be richer than Tony. I looked up and saw seven concered eyes look at me. "UGgggghhhh. How long was i out this time." i grumbled. "Two days. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I froze as that sunk in. 21. I was 21. I let out a choked sob. "Tell me what happened, anything to get this off my mind. Everyone looked at Gwen. "Well..."

_After the lighning came the sleet. Gwen put up a sheild and the ice didnt hurt her. My eyes turned black. I saw her back up and i laughed. Weak. I shot a blast of ice at her ankle and she fell screaming. The electricity in the room condenced. My hair crackled with it. Wind was blowing every where. and Gwen stood up. My hair whipped around. I could feel ice coat my torso and back. Electricity was covering my arms and my legs and waist were covered by both. She tried to feint to the right and a wall of electricity blocked her. Shards of ice were growing from the walls and one caught me in the back. It hit through the armor and hit me. I didnt stumble. "Did you honsetly think you could beat me. Yeah what you went through was bad. But i was lied to. I was rotated. Set in electricity, the room with liquid nitrogen, and heat. I have everything you do and more." i dimmed the room, made it colder. "You want dark, here, want cold here. You can kill me. Well you can try. I always win._

"...And then you colapsed. We didn't realize until after that it was Harry talking through the chip. I was so scared you were gonna die." "So let me get this right. You were scared because you thought i was going to die, not because you thought I was going to kill you." she nodded. "Your unbelieveable."Nah, shes just Gwen. You scared all of us." I froze. There was no way. I turned towards the door. My jaw dropped. "That was everyone elses reaction too." He said laughing. I stood up and punched him in the face. "How dare you! Six months! Six months and you laugh. I though you were gonna die!" Peter grinned, and I fell into his arms sobbing. He picked me up and carried me to the living room. We plopped into a recliner and he rested his lips on my head. I snuggled on his lap and he froze. I looked up and he grinned sheepishly. "I've been in a coma for six months and my girlfriend shifted in my lap, dont judge me." I turned bright red as i realized what he ment. "Prat." i said, lightly hitting his shoulder. "But you love me." I laughed and tried to pay attention to what Tony was saying, but Peter started whispering things in my ear. I turned more red with each comment. "You know Pete, if you keep it up, she's gonna explode." I groaned at the double meaning. "GWEN!" I shouted. I tried to get up but Peter pulled me back down. "Oh, uh probably shouldn't have done that." I dropped my face in my hands. "OK, im done. I can't be here while your horny, geeze." He laughed. "Awe but Emily, you love it." i stood up throwing my hands in the air. "I'm taking a shower." I started walking up the stairs and jumpped when Peter came up behind me. I gave him a look. "What?! I just got you back, I'm not letting you out of my sight." I rolled my eyes but didnt argue.


	15. letters, breakups, and blue light

_ Peter and I spent the rest of my 21st birthday on his roof with an almost full bottle of champane. I had tried it, but it was discusting. He didnt want to get drunk while we were on the roof. It worked. I looked up at him and he smiled. We were gazing at the stars and stuff. There was a lot of fluff._

I put my pen down as i realized there was someone in the room. I thre my journal under my pillow and made sure the letter was out of sight. I looked to the door. "Oh hey Loki, wassup?" He looked like he was struggling to proocess what I said. "Forgive me for my delayed answer Lady Emily, I am still having trouble with your casual Midguardian speak. The Man of Iron says 'it's time for lunch, squrit.' I have come to fetch you." I giggled at my mentors speach. "Kay, lessgo."

PETER POV:

I waited until Emily had left the room with Loki. Then I slipped into her room. I looked around and saw her journal poking out fro under her pillow. I laughed. I walked to her desk and saw a paper under a bunch of books. I pulled it out and read it. As soon as I got to the bottom I was shaking and I ran to the living room. I stood there waiting for her to come out of the kitchen. She walked in, her hair gleaming, and laughing at something Loki said. Is it possible that they...no, he's her mentor. She was so pretty and the sun was hitting off her eyes at the perfect angle so they gleamed, no. I was mad at her. I cleared my throat. Everyone looked up. "So, you saying you loved me, was that a lie? Are you still hooking up with Dear Harry?" I spat out the name like it was poison. She looked bewildered. "Pete...what did you do?" I laughed darkly, "Well i knew you were hiding something, spidy sense, so I checked out your room and found an interesting letter. Shall I read it." I pulled it out of my back pocket. She looked mad but scared at the same time. "Pete..." I growled. "Shut up. lets see what it says.

_Dear Harry,_

_Okay, I give up, you win. You obviously know about my powers. I'm not stupid. The therapist at Ravencroft wasn't very good at hiding the fact that they were studying me. I mean come on, they were terrible. Geeze. Look, my point is, without Peter, im nothing. But I wont let you destroy every one I care about. You can break me, destroy everything I stand for. But if you think of even toutching my family, I will demolish you. Dustin is no longer apart of my family. I dont know what sick plan you have for him, but leave me out of it. And you dont know everything. Did you find out what happens when I lose control? No, cause I only just figured it out. I've been out of therapy for a month, and I'm already smarter than you. _

_Oh and onto the family issue. Thank you, I guess, for giving Molly a grave. The description on her tombstone fits. Especially with the french. So thanks, I guess. _

_And I have a bone to pick with you Mr."Perfect" , HOW DARE YOU TAKE CONTROL OF ME WHILE I WAS SPARRING GWEN! Yeah, so why. I could have killed the both of us. Really? Was it neccessary to do that. Besides I know you have a secret 'spy' so to say. I dont know who it is, but I'm working on it. __Mince alors, vous êtes tellement ennuyeux. Tu me donnes envie de vous jeter d'un immeuble. Oh, et me cogner la tête contre un mur. Jésus-Christ. _

_What happened Harry? We used to be so happy. Remember when we first met? I bumped into you, and you spilled coffee all over my graduation dress. And I ruined your papers. And that waitress. I thought she was going to melt. It was hilarious. We spent Six hours just talking. And then you dropped me off at home. And then our first real date? I thought you were a thug trying to attack me. Then the movie we went to see sucked, and we got chased by the paparazzi all around New York. Then after the thing with Electro, you got distant. What happened. You promised. Tant que vous voulez, je serai ici, mon amour. You said. I missed you. And you just betray us all. _

_I will find out what your planning. It shouldnt be that hard. Almost our entire team is here. And even without the Hulk, it shouldnt be that hard to fight you. We have Captain America, Iron Man, Thor God of Lightning, Loki God of Mischeif and lies, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Shadow Assasin, Spiderman, and me, StormBringer, Lightning Assasin. Not to mention the entirety of S.H.E. . behind us. So good luck. _

_ Emmiline Black/Banner _

Care to explain?" By the time I was done she was crying. I stormed out of the room.

EMILY POV

I stood there shaking. I had never been so angry in my life. How dare he go through my room. The temperature dropped and i walked towards the elevator. I grabbed my pen, which turned into my staff at will(AN: ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDONS PERCY JACKSON. I DO NOT OWN THIS IDEA) and stormed out. No pun intended. I went to a secluded part of central park and climbed a tree. Agaist the law, but hey. I was breaking all the rules now. I was glad it was the middle of winter. It always snowed anyway so the ice didnt look out of place...besides the fac that it was turning black. It did that when I got mad. The tears that had started falling down my face froze and the temperature aroud me dropped. I was pissed.

As soon as I calmed down I decided to wander New York a little bit. Again, not the best idea. But I needed to cool off. Uh, well, sorta. I stupidly decided to walk passed Oscorp. Nothing came at me, but I saw Harry looking down at the street from his office. He smirked at me, like he knew why I was upset. Cheeky bastered. Ugh. I waved and smiled angelicly, then flipped him off. He looked like he was laughing and he turned around and went to the coffee shop. After about five minutes i heard the door open. By now it was pouring and lightning flashed. Wind blew napkins around. I dropped my head to the table. "Ouch that sounded painful." I groaned. "So that was fun to watch." I brought my head up smiling. "You did bug us, I knew it." he gave me a confued look. "Oh please, do you honestly think that if I hadnt wanted him to find the letter, he wouldnt have. It gave me an excuse to storm out of the tower. Granted, Peters mad at me now, but I can figure that out later." He looked at me amazed. "I've rubbed off on you." He said proudly. I choaked on my coffee. "Hmm, your boyfriends coming. I think I'll do you a favor." I looked at him, "Wait wha.." "Listen Emmiline," he started as I heard the door open. "You made a deal with me. Its your choice. He dies, or you leave him broken. I need him to be broken." I caught on and started to cry. "Harry, I can't. Please dont make me." "WE MADE A DEAL." he roared. I involentaraly flinched. he stood up, almost upturning the table, and stormed out. I dropped my head on the table again. The chair across from me screached and I looked up at Peters concerned face.

"If you yell at me for not telling you, I will rip you limb from limb." I growled out. He laughed. "Nah, I'd rather not. Hey, I'm sorry about my reaction." I glared at him. "Oh please. It's just because you have feelings for Gwen still. Don't try to deny it, I see the way you look at her. And how could I blame you. You said you had feelings for me since you saw me ice skate, but you asked Gwen out instead. It's always her. She's the princess, the one who gets all the happy endings. I'm just the one that turns to evil because no one likes them. I know how Loki felt. You get lonely, depressed. Just leave Peter, I don't want to look at you." "No. I want to know wht you mean." I laughed darkly, and gave him a dark look. "We are done. I'm breaking up with you. We aren't dating anymore. Still confused?" I smirked at his upset face. As I stood up I dropped a bill on the table and left.

On my way back to Stark tower I saw a bluish light. I headed over to where I saw it. "Who are you." I called out to the guy standing in the street. He turned and I gasped as a tendral of pure electricity hit me. And I blacked out once more.

**AN: Okay, chapter 15 is up. You know guys, I am a little dissapointed with the lack of reviews. I know my spelling and stuff is bad but it would be nice to have comments. I know people are reading it, but im not getting any feedback. I have absolutly no idea if people like this. Or if i should stop writing. Just review please. I'd like to know what you think. Anyways...**

_Yo, stop hogging the screen. _

**Ugh, hes back.**

_Geeze Love you too. Hey guys, i like this chapter. Its all about me. haha._

_**In your dreams greenie. **_

**Oh yay, Tonys here too.**

What am i chopped liver?

**Oh and Peter**

_Parker_

Osborn

_**Tony! What i thought we were saying ou names. **_

**Oh geeze, by guys please review.**

**-Felixlover**


	16. Forged letter, and a new ally

**AN: Not very good punctuization or spelling in this one. actually it sucks. but i just got out of finals, so im going to post this now and revise and repost soon. hope you like. WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR CUSSING AND DARK THOUGHTS. IF ANYONE HAS HAD SUICIDAL THOUGHTS OR IS DEPRESSED THIS MAY BE A TRIGGER.**

PETERS pov

when i got up in the morning, i immidiatly ran to Em's room. she was gone and a letter was on her bed. I grabbed it and ran downstairs. "Emily is gone, she left a letter." Everyone turned to look at me, i started reading.

_Dear Peter, _

_I will not be controlled by sheild. I'm not going to willingly follow them. Harry is way too powerful, and you will never beat him. the things he has. _

_Well to the important stuff. _

_Okay, so everyone has their dark side. Their evil side. The side that doesnt give a damn. its always there. but it doesnt start off terrible. just a small lingering darkness. one that is always present always waiting for you to make a mistake. Waiting for there to be an opening. crack in the wall that was set up in front of it. For a girl the darkness resides in two places. Their heart and mind. both walls are shattered by heartbreak, bullying and hurt. this will be the world disaster. every girl has the small dark. but some are not so small._

_when you are lied to, small fracture lines appear in your walls. thats why hope is pointless. there is no fucking point in keeping it back. youll just hurt yourself more. no one can decide who you are. if you hate the world go ahead. thats what people in the past have done._

_im not innocent. im not nice. im a cold hearted bitch. and in all honesty, i love it. it is the most amazing feeling. there is a difference from being a bully and speaking my mind. i will never put anyone down for a pointless reason. but i will speak the truth. i dont give a shit what anyone wants to tell me. if it doesnt help me in anywayy, fuck it. oooooh i sound evil now. haha. ugh im tired. but i need this out. i dont give a damn about your perfect little life. i honestly dont. i dont care about hurting people anymore. ive tried so hard to be the perfect little daughter. the perfect princess. im fucking done. it got to a point to where i hurt myself, and liked it. i would drag a shard of glass down my theigh for fun, to see the blood pooling out. i didnt care about my grades. i didnt care about keeping or making friends. i didnt care if people thought i went insane. or if i caused someone else pain. i lived in survival mode. eat,sleep, school, rise, and repeat. ive tried so many times to be nice. i forgave when i shouldnt have. i acted happy, acted...sane. haha, i guess thats it. i got called a psyco bitch at school once, maybe they were right. i wake up each morning to blood and tears. ill have bit my lip or scratched open a cut in my sleep._

_im done playing the savior. im done playing the princess of light. im going to make people suffer. they think other wars, other people were bad. well im not against one race or one religion. im against everyone. maybe, im against boys. dont get me wrong, im definatly strait. but they used to rule, well its done. im not going to let the inferior species rule the planet. i can blame one person for this. im going to use code, because anyone who matters will know who i mean. this is your fault loverboy. im going to make you suffer the way you made me suffer. but you dont know how much that is becuase i dont show it. im not going to physically hurt you at first. im going to rip your mind apart. im going to destroy it. it will be so bad that you wont want to be alive. you are going to want me to kill you. then im going to leave you like that for a while, until you heal a little bit, and you dont want to die anymore and then im going to do it again. youre going to be in pain, and im going to enjoy every fucking bit of it. _

_i guess you could call me crazy or call me menatlly insane. but i was drivin to this. how many fucking times did you think you could call me insane, a slut, a bitch and not expect me to snap. no some people will tell me its my choice to not accept it. but if youre hearing it every day over and over, would you sit and let it happen. well yu probably would. ive changed my mind. im only after a few people. everyone whos ever hurt me. whos ever made me cry, youre dead. and thats a fucking big list. i cant really remeber a time wheree i didnt want to die. ive tried to commit suicidde six times. the first was trying to overdose, my friend waked in. the second, i tried to hang myself, the support i was using broke and the rope snapped. third time i cut so deep i hoped i woud bleed out. i ended up with thirty two stitches and a scar. fourth i made myself pass out over a pool, i woke up to someone giving me cpr. fifth, i jumped off a cliff, but i wasnt high up enough and only ende up with broken ribs and a lot of bruises. the final time i tried to pull a juliet and stab my self. my gadbrothers girlfrind walked in when the knife was a centmeter in, pulled it out, and called the police. _

_So don't tell me it will be fine. Cause it isn't fine and it will never be fine. I don't really care either. I will kill everyone that's hurt me, and when I'm done, willingly hand myself over. So watch out world. I'm coming._

_love, _

_Emmiline Black, _

_ps: peter, its offically over. i love harry. i always have. ta ta_

I looked up at everyone else. "Well shit."

EMILYS POV

I woke up to a dark room. when I sat up, the lights went on. I screamed. it was the therapy cell I was locked it. I scream and threw my self at the door. I hit and scratched and kicked it. "HELP! HELP! PETER! TONY! DADDY HELP!" I shrunk down sobbing. "help" I choked out. I scrambled away from the door as someone walked in. A girl was thrown next to me. "You cant keep me here. Peter will find me." She spat at the three people at the door. I looked at her. Harry laughed. "Not your Peter Emily. Her Peter. We sent a small letter to your Peter. All of shield now considers you compromised" He laughed and the three people walked out. I turned to the girl next to me. her skin was green and she had brown hair that was pink at the ends. "Your Peter?" "Yeah. My Peter. Also known as Starlord. or Peter Quil."


End file.
